Nightmares
by danielle4590
Summary: Myles's crazy survival through a zombie apocalypse!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This small planet, used to be called Planet Earth, I think, not anymore. Not since that special day, well it used to be special until 'it' invaded. This small planet doesn't really have a name now, not since the flesh-eating infected, or zombies, spread across the world killing, and re-awakening most of us. Perfect future this turned out to be for me!

They started by just infecting animals, until one dumb-ass decided to take a closer look to prove to his mates he had guts, which really he didn't, the ironic thing is this happened on Christmas Day, lovely right, but anyway, obviously that stupid guy got infected, so he was rushed to the only doctor in the world that had the cure, and they used all of it curing him, except that healed guy infected the doctor and staff so, nobody knows the cure for this world wide disaster.

The only problem with all of this is that, that guy, the stupid dumb-ass... was me. I know I basically started the death of millions but, it's not as bad as it seems... wait, no it is as bad as it sounds, wow, I really am a dumb-ass?

So I am human again, thank God, except I am all alone. I sort of infected my family, and what you're supposed to do is kill the zombies, but I chickened out and took my dad's car to God-knows where I am now. So, they are running, well not really running, more like a crawl like stagger, somewhere around London... awesome?

So really I am a loner, great? On a brighter note I am Myles, Myles Hardwicke, shaggy brown-haired loser from Southampton. Never had a girlfriend, never kissed a girl, closest I came to kissing a girl was when a horse licked my face? Not really the same thing? I am twenty-five-years-old, born 25th June 1985, obsessed with COD (Call of Duty) and other amazing Xbox, Play Station, iPod, Nintendo and Nintendo WII games, not the favourite child of my parents, or anybody actually. I have, or used to have an older twin brother and sister, James and Sabrina, perfect little brats, but, they are probably rotting in a ditch somewhere now... hopefully for my sake.

Going back to the thing about me starting this whole disaster off, of course when it happened it was all over the news in every country possible, brilliant, but they only had a picture of me, not my name, so as long as people here have bad memories, I should survive a slight bit longer!

So it's been about three months of terror, and I am walking down this empty motorway with a load of abandoned, burnt-out cars, and the odd dead body, human and zombie, every now and then, when I hear an engine grumbling behind me; I turn round shocked to see a black Land Rover racing towards me with a number '3' painted in white on each of the front doors, so I do the obvious thing and hide behind a blue motorbike making sure my Dad's revolver is loaded, even though I am scared breathless, when the Land Rover screeches to a halt in front of me, oh crap!

The black door opened round the other side and a tall, beefy guy walked round, he has a black leather jacket with a grey shirt on under it, he also had dark blue slashed jeans on and snake skin boots, with one of those classical cow-boy hats on. He reached for his aviator sunglasses and put them in his jacket pocket, looking at me with a 'what the heck are you?' kind of look. I saw in his other hand he had a rifle, and in his jean pockets he had a few hand guns, perfect!

"What ya doin here kid? Should ya be home with ya Mommy and Daddy?" he snickered. "I am twenty-five, so I'm not a kid, I'm Myles, I'm trying to get to Arizona, America, apparently there is a safe house there" I mumbled.

"Woo-Hee you kids ah stupid ta-day!"

"Sorry, what?"

"There no such thing as a safe house, just ah pathetic rumour!"

"Where you heading anyway?"

"None ya business, just goin where ever"

"Mind if I tag along?"

"As long as ya keep that whiney mouth of ya's shut"

I nodded, threatened by his very presence. I got in the passenger seat of the black Land Rover and he started the engine, speeding off in to the distance. "Err, what's your name?" I asked. "Thought I told ya to shut up!" "Sorry" I whispered. I looked in the rear view mirror to see even more guns and scary weapons on the back seat, lovely; I am stuck in a car with some crazy looking killer!

The journey was quiet, but every few minutes there would be a zombie or two on the road and the guy didn't hesitate, not once, and ran them straight down, it didn't kill all of them but they had a hard time walking.

I wanted to talk to him, find out more about him, but I was too afraid, so for now I will call him Aviator, as he seems religious about those sunglasses, even though it was very cloudy with no sun to be seen anywhere.

At first Aviator seemed quiet, but after a while he started talking to me, I wasn't allowed to talk still, but I sort of enjoyed listening to him. He had an interesting story to tell.

"I err, am headin to Arizona too, same reason as you, just lookin for some hope" and other things like "lost all ma family to, Mom, Dad, Brother, everyone" and even more "Ya can stay with me as long as ya keep quiet, and do as I tell ya!"

Then he asked me about my past, and I told him all of it, but slightly different, not the bit about me starting all of this off, but the bit about all of my family gone and stuff. He looked like he might cry, he didn't, but I could see that there was more to him than just a bad-ass scary guy.

The journey was quiet after that, He put the radio on but kept turning it off when the dial went fuzzy and irritating. We drove towards Southampton, to the docks looking for an abandoned boat and hopefully a map to make our way to America. I had no idea how to steer a boat, I don't even know which way is North, let alone which way America is? Strangely Aviator and I sort of liked each other, not like homosexually, but as sort of friends. Let's say we enjoyed each other's company, and it was much better to have one another than to be wondering around here alone. I felt safe with Aviator, he seemed to be a gun expert, and he enjoyed killing the zombie things which I guess is lucky for me. Aviator saw me as a handy man I guess, to like help carry his guns and his ridiculous amount of ammunition. Either way I preferred to be the carrier and not the shooter.

**Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We stopped at a petrol station, not such a good idea.

Aviator and I walked in, him all confident and fearless and me scared like a little girl, I kept my mouth shut, but I still whimpered a bit every now and then. So we walked in, and there was one of the prettiest girls we had ever seen, absolutely beautiful, she had long blonde curls resting just above her perfectly curved hips, she had big blue eyes staring at us inquisitively, amazing rosy red lips looking so, so kissable, tight blue jean shorts so short that you could see white lacy knickers poking out from under them and she had a very tight white tank top on showing a small black bra on under it with the most perfectly sized and shaped breasts I had ever seen in my life!

She pulled the moist lolly pop out of her mouth with a little pop and walked towards us ever so sexy, shaking her hips like a catwalk model. Mine and Aviator's eyes widened and mouths dropped open at this sight of beauty. "Err... err, can we help y, you hun?" Aviator asked her struggling to talk. "Sure thing, my boyfriend left me here and I am so, so scared... can you boys, sorry I mean men, help me?" She said sounding distressed. Aviator rushed towards her and put his arm around her after clipping his guns on to his belt. "Don worry hun, we'll keep ya safe!" he said enthusiastically.

She looked amazing and seemed amazing too, but something felt wrong, I don't know what but I had a strange feeling in my gut, no idea what so I just ignored it.

Aviator led her to our car and I followed behind like some dog. "So, what's ya name hun?"

"Violet, you?"

"Oh, ya'll don need ta know ma name, but, you can call me Aviator, that's what Myles here calls me anyway, don't ya boy?"

"Err, yeah" I mumbled. I stared at the ground annoyed, I wouldn't have thought, even when we are all probably going to die life can still suck this much for me, awesome.

I had forgotten I had told Aviator that I called him that, he sort off liked it, for my sake.

Aviator was driving like usual, Violet got the seat next to Aviator, of course, in the passenger seat and I was stuck in the back listening to them flirting. Violet would not shut up, about herself mostly.

"So like I said, my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend took me there, saying he would keep me safe, but didn't and left me, miserable git! So I have been there a few days now and just been eating those yummy lollies, but they had mouthwash and stuff there, so don't worry lads, I'm all good! You know my boyfriend, he was a real loser, but you and Myles here seem nice, especially you Aviator!"

Listening to them both was so off-putting, and really disturbing!

A few days later things between Aviator and Violet got worse, for me anyway, Aviator has got me to drive while they are both on the back seats making out; it's horrible, listening to them both! Also Aviator keeps getting annoyed at me because when we drive near to a zombie I stop the car frozen, even though we are in a big Land Rover and I have Aviator for protection, I am still terrified of the things. So he says that he will chuck me at them next time and since he said that I have just sped up past them, I am so freaking terrified of him and zombies, but nothing can beat my phobia and insane fear of, can you guess, freaking clowns. Just the fact that you're supposed to love them and hug them, when they are middle-aged fat guys with lots of face paint on trying to make a living out of something stupid. I have hated them since my Dad dressed up as one for my fourth birthday and chased me round our garden, to him it was hilarious but to me, I am now scared for life, awesome childhood I had!

So I will be lucky if I never see a clown again, and there are one in a million chances a zombie clown with a shot gun is going to come after us, so I think, I mean hope, I am safe.

**Please comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We arrived at the port in Southampton late that night and decided to get some rest in a nearby hotel and leave at dawn, so guess where we stopped at, the Premier Inn, 'everything's premier, except the price', well lucky for us we didn't have to pay, because everyone obviously packed their bags and left, but the bad thing was it wasn't very premier, no staff for obvious reasons. So we went to the really nice suites up top and I had my own room and next door was Aviator and Violet, and I so regretted being next door to them both.

All night they were both at it! They sounded like wild animals, and in the morning when they stopped, finally, they both came in to my room in their underwear to make sure I was awake, I was awake all right at the sight of Violet, small, lacy, red bra slipping down her shoulders and little, lacy, red panties covering barely nothing, and Aviator was just in tight Calvin Klein briefs, lovely sight for first thing in the morning, well some of it was.

Within an hour we were all ready to go, had breakfast, Violet had finished getting dressed, doing her make-up and curling her hair, and then we found just one small, well medium sized boat, there, just the one. Wasn't a big deal until something very unexpected happened?

"Violet, hun, why don you go get on da boat while we get your stuff an our guns on" Aviator said while kissing her on the forehead. "Sure thing babes!" she giggled. She walked down the pier swaying her hips so, so sexy and letting her golden curls dance in the wind... wow.

So Aviator and I picked up one of Violet's massive bags and started trudging along the pier towards the boat when, of course, I tripped pulling the bag, and sadly, Aviator with me. Aviator got up looking angry hoping Violet didn't see that, and I think she didn't, so anyway, "What the hell do ya think ya doing boy!" Aviator shouted, I ignored him when I noticed something shocking, Aviator went on a bit more complaining when I noticed that the bag had ripped open and what had fallen out was quite astonishing! "Aviator shut up for a minute"

"How dare ya!"

"Really, shut up, look"

I pointed to the rip in Violet's bag, what had fallen out were lots and lots of knives and forks and spoons? "What the?" Aviator said. Then we saw the boat started moving, and we weren't on it. "Aviator, the boat!" I screamed. We ran towards it as it sped up getting further and further away. Then we saw Violet up on the deck waving and smiling. The girl tricked us the little!

"The b****!" Aviator screamed. I felt like I was going to cry as that was our last chance of surviving, but I didn't, no way in front of Aviator, he's in a bad enough mood as it is.

Aviator started stomping back down the pier and I automatically followed. He grabbed his hand gun from his back pocket and started 'wasting' bullets by firing at Violet's remaining bags, if Violet is even her real name? At first I didn't think she looked like much of a Violet but after her and Aviator started making out while he was driving and possibly running over zombies the thought sort of escaped me.

I stood there staring at Aviator, he really had a bad case of anger issues, and for my sake it might be a good thing to sort out!

**Please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been a few days and Aviator's 'clever' plan was to stay here till he thought of a better one, and I can't argue with that, I am just as stumped as him. Another thing is, he is pretty torn up about her. She really upset him, and he really loved her, I think, but oh well, I just got to hope he gets over her, then again I can't really say much, I would be heartbroken.

Days later our luck turned around, surprisingly, a guy named David arrived with his boat and said he was just trying to find somewhere safe to stay, and we told him about the place in Arizona and he said he would take us there, except the morning we were all going to head over there he turned in to a zombie so Aviator shot him, said it was good anger management for him, I wasn't going to complain at this point, I was just happy we have a boat.

It was a power boat, and luckily for us had a full tank of gas and a few extra tanks full of gas. Aviator was thrilled, lucky for me, and he knew roughly how to drive the boat. I think our luck is finally starting to look up!

"Aviator, can I ask you a question?"

"What ever I say you're gonna still ask me so, what is it?"

"What is your real name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I dunno, just want to know"

"I'm not tellin ya!"

"But why?"

"Stop whinin boy!"

"I won't unless you tell me"

"You really wanna go there Myles?"

"Err... no" I muttered. Aviator can be a lot more intimidating when he's annoyed.

med to know where he was going so I just followed and did what he said, I was like a lap dog to him?

We then crossed over Georgia, Alabama and Mississippi with a stolen car and more guns found on the way. America so far didn't seem much different to England, still a Ghost Country with a couple of obese zombies passing by every hour, Aviator loved every minute of it, weird but I didn't care.

We then crossed over Arkansas and Oklahoma in to Texas where we stopped off at a mini-market to find something utterly horrible.

"What tha hell are ya doin here!" Aviator shouted at her. He charged towards her and she stood in her four inch high heeled black boots sucking a lolly pop.

It was Violet, sadly. But she had another girl with her, well not girl, woman really, looked not much older than me and Violet. "Violet, calm down, you will scare the poor boys" she said in an angel voice. This girl, woman, looked 100% amazing in every way. She had dark brown curls resting on her shoulders, deep blue eyes that twinkled in the dim lights, perfectly rosy pink lips that looked too delicate to touch, pretty good cleavage and fantastic legs!

Aviator stopped to look at the woman standing behind Violet holding her arm in a friendly way. "Who are you?" Aviator shouted. "Sorry, I am Elizabeth, or you can call me Lizzie, I don't mind" she said in a beautiful English accent.

"How'd your two meet then?" Aviator, still furious to see Violet. "Lizzie here was living in New York, and I just stopped off there to do a little bit of shopping".

"Shat up!" Aviator screamed, "You stole my", "Our" I interrupted, "Stole our freakin boat ya little", "I advise you stop right there Sir" Elizabeth said walking towards us.

Violet followed Elizabeth, both of them walking completely different, Violet was like a catwalk model and Elizabeth was graceful and steady, like an angel. "So what are you both doing here then?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Violet and I are going to Arizona. Violet has told me a lot about both of you, you must be Myles, am I right?" "Yes", "Oh good, and you are Hector or Aviator from what I have heard".

Oh my God, he is called Hector, no wonder he didn't tell me, a name like Hector defiantly does not suit the bad-ass image Aviator, I mean Hector, has created.

I sniggered, "Don't ya dare boy!" Aviator turned to me, his cheeks as bright as Violet's excessive amount of lipstick. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself, as hard as it was, I would rather keep my tongue and be quiet!

"Well, Violet and I were just about to leave, you gentlemen are both welcome to join us, if you would like?" "What!" Hector and Violet both shouted together, "Sure" I said, all dreamy, I think I have just died and gone to heaven, actually that saying probably isn't a good one to use any more?

**Please comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We arrived in South Carolina, Aviator seemed to know where he was going so I just followed and did what he said, I was like a lap dog to him?

We then crossed over Georgia, Alabama and Mississippi with a stolen car and more guns found on the way. America so far didn't seem much different to England, still a Ghost Country with a couple of obese zombies passing by every hour, Aviator loved every minute of it, weird but I didn't care.

We then crossed over Arkansas and Oklahoma in to Texas where we stopped off at a mini-market to find something utterly horrible.

"What tha hell are ya doin here!" Aviator shouted at her. He charged towards her and she stood in her four inch high heeled black boots sucking a lolly pop.

It was Violet, sadly. But she had another girl with her, well not girl, woman really, looked not much older than me and Violet. "Violet, calm down, you will scare the poor boys" she said in an angel voice. This girl, woman, looked 100% amazing in every way. She had dark brown curls resting on her shoulders, deep blue eyes that twinkled in the dim lights, perfectly rosy pink lips that looked too delicate to touch, pretty good cleavage and fantastic legs!

Aviator stopped to look at the woman standing behind Violet holding her arm in a friendly way. "Who are you?" Aviator shouted. "Sorry, I am Elizabeth, or you can call me Lizzie, I don't mind" she said in a beautiful English accent.

"How'd your two meet then?" Aviator, still furious to see Violet. "Lizzie here was living in New York, and I just stopped off there to do a little bit of shopping".

"Shat up!" Aviator screamed, "You stole my", "Our" I interrupted, "Stole our freakin boat ya little", "I advise you stop right there Sir" Elizabeth said walking towards us.

Violet followed Elizabeth, both of them walking completely different, Violet was like a catwalk model and Elizabeth was graceful and steady, like an angel. "So what are you both doing here then?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Violet and I are going to Arizona. Violet has told me a lot about both of you, you must be Myles, am I right?" "Yes", "Oh good, and you are Hector or Aviator from what I have heard".

Oh my God, he is called Hector, no wonder he didn't tell me, a name like Hector defiantly does not suit the bad-ass image Aviator, I mean Hector, has created.

I sniggered, "Don't ya dare boy!" Aviator turned to me, his cheeks as bright as Violet's excessive amount of lipstick. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself, as hard as it was, I would rather keep my tongue and be quiet!

"Well, Violet and I were just about to leave, you gentlemen are both welcome to join us, if you would like?" "What!" Hector and Violet both shouted together, "Sure" I said, all dreamy, I think I have just died and gone to heaven, actually that saying probably isn't a good one to use any more?

**Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Violet drove in a magnificent yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, I know because I have always wanted one. I was in the passenger seat next to her, mostly admiring her grace, and Violet and Hector sat crossed armed in the back seats constantly arguing like a couple of toddlers. Every five minutes a new argument would begin and Elizabeth would then join in, mostly telling them both to shut it, but I wasn't paying attention to anything, I was lost in a world of Elizabeth.

Soon the children (Violet and Hector) fell asleep and I knew this was my chance to talk to Elizabeth.

"So, Elizabeth right?"

"Or Lizzie"

"Okay... Lizzie, where in England are you from?"

"London, my father owns a house and several acres near there"

"Wow, and your Mum?"

"My Mother died when I was young, my Aunt, her Sister, raised me to the age of twelve when I could look after myself, mostly because she couldn't have a child of her own and my Father was away on business... what about you?"

"Lived in Southampton in an apartment by myself"

"That sounds lovely"

"What do you mean lovely?"

"Well, my father is Clive Flynn, I am sure you have heard of him in the media, but he has always expected a lot from me and also expects I live a certain lifestyle, his idea of heaven, and my idea of hell"

"Your father is Clive Flynn... The Clive Flynn?"

"Yes, I am his daughter Elizabeth Flynn, and my mother was Rosa Flynn"

"Wow!"

"Don't sound so surprised, he is probably rotting in some ditch in God knows where now"

"What?"

"My Father was horrible, after my Aunt moved out when I was twelve, he would beat me when I couldn't live up to his standards, that's why I moved out as soon as I was eighteen, and now I live, or used to live, in New York as a fashion designer, except I use the name 'Rosa' instead... that's probably why you did not recognise me straight away"

"Yeah, that makes sense"

"Good"

I didn't know what to say, if it was James I was talking to he would say man-up and ask her out on a date, but I have no experience in this area.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes Myles?"

"You look really pretty", Oh My God, I am a complete Muppet! She will probably order me and Hector out of her fancy car because of such a screw-up I am!

"Why thank you Myles, you are most probably the first person to have told me that in a very long time", "Really?"

"Yes... I have... how should I put this... I may not seem like it, but I have an embarrassing phobia"

"Really? You can trust me; I won't laugh if that's what you're thinking!"

"Okay... I have a phobia called... called Aphephobia"

"What's that?"

"It's the fear of being touched, for me it's being touched by the opposite sex, so I am okay with Violet, but with you and Hector, if either of you touched me I would most probably freak out"

Fan-bloody-tastic, the girl of my dreams is scared to even go near me! But then again I am still pretty freaked out about being with her, almost alone. This is going to be a tricky next couple of weeks, if we live that long.

**Please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We just crossed the border from Texas in to New Mexico, Elizabeth seemed to know where we were going and me, Hector and Violet kept playing musical chairs as Hector and Violet couldn't stay too close to each other for too long. They are both such time wasters.

I spent most of my time admiring Elizabeth and her beauty from a distance, after she told me about her phobia it's been kind of awkward for us both to talk. I feel kind of bad for her, such a lovely young woman is afraid to live her life properly because of a stupid phobia that probably started off because of her crazy-ass dad.

Hector asked that before we go to the safe house that we go to Cliff's Amusement Park while we were in New Mexico and we all thought why not; the safe house hopefully won't be going anywhere.

We arrived at Cliff's early a few days later and it was fun. By then Hector and Violet were sort of together again, not much of a surprise really but me and Elizabeth were happy to see them both happy again. The couple ran off together God knows where in the park leaving me and Elizabeth alone, I knew, again, that if I had any better chance with her then now is the time.

"What would you like to ride first?" I asked her.

"Anything, you choose!"

"Okay, umm, how about the Cliff Hanger over there?"

"Sure".

We walked slowly together, it was a cold morning and Elizabeth was shivering slightly. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want her to be cold and I could give her my coat but then I would be cold, urgh.

I slid my coat off and handed it to her. "It's okay, you don't have to Myles", "No really, it's fine, I am a little hot anyway". No I wasn't, I was freaking freezing. I wanted to snatch my coat off from her but she wouldn't like me a lot after that so I just endured it.

She sat down in the ride seat and I helped her put the bar over her head and clip it in to place. I then did the same for myself in the seat next to her. I threw a stone at the button and I missed, and I threw about eight more before I actually hit the button and we started to move upwards slowly.

When we reached the stop I used every ounce of what I had to not scream, but when the ride rocketed down I couldn't help myself and screamed like a baby, I even grabbed Elizabeth's hand and scrunched my eyes tight shut. I felt so embarrassed when we reached the bottom and we moved up slowly again. "Sorry" I said pulling my hand out of hers.

She smiled with a little giggle, "its okay, I was a little scared too". I smiled too as the redness drained away from my cheeks. Elizabeth held her hand out again and I placed my hand in hers, just as we plummeted down again.

We then rode that ride twice, and then moved on to a ride called Falling Star, then one called Super Fire Ball and The New Mexico Rattler. They were all very scary rides and after a few go's Elizabeth started to scream as well, maybe she faked it or she was a bit scared too. On each ride we held hands.

After I realised that I was holding hands with her even though she had that weird phobia, I then asked her after we got off the Side Winder.

"Elizabeth, how come you were holding my hand, what about that phobia?"

"I don't know, usually when a man touches me I panic and run away, but when you touched my hand, I didn't, I did not feel like running away or screaming... something about you Myles seems to not scare me like the other men did?"

As thrilled as I was with what she said, I was also really happy that she referred to me as a man, which is the first time somebody has ever called me that.

**Please comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After that we went in to the Fun House where we then sadly found Hector and Violet together... in the ball pit... naked? Slightly disturbing, but Elizabeth seemed to have a similar idea. She took me to another room down the hallway from the other two, in to one of those rooms with crazy mirrors that make you either fat or thin, tall or short, I have never liked those mirrors, but Elizabeth thought it was funny.

She closed the door shut and looked at me with a look that says 'I want you', but Elizabeth had her own sexy style of doing it, and I liked it very much.

I was stumped, I didn't know what to do! "Umm, Elizabeth?"

"I thought I told you to call me Lizzie... you bad boy!"

"Err, Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

She walked towards me slowly, unzipping my coat that she was wearing. "W, w, what about your p, phobia?"

"I am not a virgin if that's what you asking?"

"No, but... umm, but your phobia, aren't you worried or something?"

"Oooh, Myles... you have such lovely hair, let me run my fingers through it!"

"Err, sure?"

She slid the coat off and stood by my side hugging my arm while running her delicate fingers through my hair. It felt so nice, like I was having my hair combed with feathers, but I was still confused, and utterly nervous.

"Eliz-... I mean Lizzie sorry, aren't you n, nervous?"

"Myles honey, I think you might be the one to cure my silly little phobia... now that shirt of yours is awfully in the way, I think I can fix that!"

"Umm, okay?"

She turned me round to face her and slid her soft, warm hands under my shirt, stroking my stomach slowly, and then lifted it up and over my head. "Lovely!"

I had to tell her, before this got way out of hand! But I couldn't think of what to say, this was a whole different side of Elizabeth, that I liked, that meant I had to handle it in a much different way.

"Lizzie, there is something I, I have to tell y, you"

"What might that be?" She giggled smiling brightly. She kissed my chest lightly, it sent shivers right through me, making this situation much more harder for me.

Her glossy lips then rose to mine and she kissed my passionately, my body froze, except my lips, they just moved automatically with hers. I loved every second of this, but I was equally scared too!

"I, I, I am, a..."

"A what?"

She lifted her white shirt off, not taking her dazzling blue eyes off of me. My gaze went straight to her breasts. I mean, Oh My God, even though Violet's were much bigger, this was the first time I had seen some in real life, so I was pretty happy either way!

She had a normal looking creamy coloured bra on, and it made her skin look more tanned, even for an Englishwoman.

"Would you like to do the honours?"

I knew exactly what she meant, and I wanted to, but I couldn't move my hands or my eyes which were glued to her. "Y, you can" I muttered.

As she was reaching behind herself to unhook her bra the door burst open. And of course it had to be a zombie, and not just any zombie... A FREAKING CLOWN ZOMBIE!

Life just couldn't be any better for me. It's like I am not supposed to be happy!

Elizabeth turned and screamed as it walked fast towards us. "Oh Crap!" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me. Bad idea, I now had no shield from this, this... this thing!

Violet ran in to the door way and screamed, Oh Wow! She was topless, and wow those things must be fake! The zombie clown thing ignored her and came towards me, Elizabeth ran behind a few mirrors and to the door where Violet was standing.

"Where's Hector?" She asked in a rush, "He is... let's say he is a little busy". I really did not need to hear that.

Violet and Elizabeth disappeared leaving me with my worst nightmare! I get so close to finally losing it with the girl of my dreams and a zombie had to ruin it, trust this to happen to me!

A few minutes of running around a room full of crazy mirrors Elizabeth returned with one of Hector's shotguns and fired, but missed and hit a mirror.

"Lizzie, throw it to me, I have a better angle!" I shouted to her. She lobbed it at me and I didn't catch it, I missed it but picked it up before the clown thing got to it.

Violet and Hector arrived in the doorway fully dressed, except Hector had Violet's lipstick all over his face and neck, weird?

"C'mon boy!.. Shoot that Mother Fu!" "Hector!" Elizabeth shot a disappointed glare at him.

"Shoot that damn thing boy!" he then shouted. Would have been nice if he got a gun or some sort of weapon and helped!

I fired the shotgun and missed, just shattering another mirror. I had one bullet left, this is the downside of shotguns, they can only hold two rounds!

"What'd I teach ya boy!" Hector shouted again. I remembered back to the time he told me how to aim properly.

Breath in

Aim

Breath out

Fire!

I did the four steps quicker than I wanted and got the thing right in the head, which exploded all over the mirrors, and of course me!

Yuck! I was covered in zombie inners, awesome!

**Please comment!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's been a two months since the little incident. And it's been great, Hector and Violet are married, me and Elizabeth are in love, she has overcome her phobia and I have finally lost it, she found it quite funny actually, not sure if that's a good thing or not?

We got to the safe house last month to find at least a hundred other normal people living there! So we are all safe now, I think things are finally looking up for me now!

Oh and guess what day it was when we got here... Christmas Day!

**Please comment!**


End file.
